The First Mistake
by Clohy
Summary: Hi-jinks, sobbing, and laughter ensues when a seemingly ordinary girl enters Hogwarts.  Fred, George, Oliver, and OC.  M FOR LANGUAGE, JUST TO BE SAFE.
1. Prologue: Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the likes, J.K. Rowling is a genius. I do, however, own the plot, Olivia, and her family. This goes for all of the other chapters ;D**

My mother, hazel eyes glistening with tears, started to choke up as she hugged me and handed me some more quills. "Be careful not to break or lose anything, Oli. I know you too well." And with that I chuckled, hugged her for the millionth time, and trotted off towards the bus now billowing with steam, crowded with similar exchanges from children and their parents.

Unfortunately only my mom was with me today, but I loved her dearly. She wasn't strong enough to handle the departure on her own, but I give her credit for nearly staying put together while the train was still in the station. My father would have been there, but he was caught up in Bulgaria negotiating a few terms with the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. He was almost never home so it was a rarity when I was able to see his dark brown eyes looking back at me while he ruffled my long hair. When he was home, though, he really made up for his absences. He would take me out for ice cream in Diagon Alley, teach me everything he knew about Quidditch (trust me, it took me awhile), and, when no one in the ministry was paying attention, teach me a couple spells to keep me ahead of the game at Hogwarts. My mom would always watch as we were running around pretending we were dragons, smiling to herself and probably remembering her father. Those were some of the best times I've ever had. They really did the best they possibly could with me.

The truth was, unfortunately, I was a no one. I'd never be the kind of person to stand out in a crowd. My mom fervently tried to change this about me by buying me expensive clothes, bright colors (which would totally end up washing me out), and flashy jewelry, but nothing would really do the trick. I was still just average Olivia.

It was finally the time for me to go off to Hogwarts and stay completely average, and probably end up in Hufflepuff like my brother, Caden, told me I would be. I really wish he was here to help me at least figure out where to sit instead of randomly wandering around on my own. Caden used to go to Hogwarts, but he was so hard to manage that he was soon transferred to Durmstrang in the middle of his second term first year. My parents were furious that they had to resort to sending him there, but since he's doing so well, he has a fraction of a scholarship so it's not as terrible. He was somehow a Gryffindor, although I would have guessed him being a Slytherin because he was so mean to me.

I couldn't delay getting on the bus much longer, so I hopped in through an open door and found the first carriage I saw and plopped myself down on the seat. It was empty, and I liked that. I set my trunk down with me and started to take out some parchment to write with. I always liked writing, so the thought of being alone on a train to a new school sparked some ideas for a short story or a poem and I had to record them before they were far-gone. I was half a page into my poem when someone began to pound on the door. My head immediately shot up and I found myself staring into the baby blue eyes of a rather tall boy with flaming red hair and a devilish smirk. He slid open the door and slammed it shut and sat down with his hand covering the side of his face visible through the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather sarcastically, I've been picking up on the sarcasm I've been learning from Caden.

The redhead developed an even bigger grin. "I'll only be here for a moment, just taking a moments break from what I was doing." He winked and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Well, okay. I'm Olivia, by the way." Secret goal accomplished, I actually talked to a stranger. Definitely something I needed to write down, I was damn proud of myself.

"Fred. Charmed, I'm sure." His voice went up on the latter and he held out his hand for me to kiss. I laughed and shoved it away while he gave me a puppy dog face. "Shoot, I've got to go. Don't miss me too much, darling." He winked again and quickly ran out, leaving me as confused as ever. After a few minutes I started to question if this actually happened, or if this was something I was imagining while falling asleep. My eyelids started to droop down as I thought of the possibility of the dream and I drifted off to sleep.

"You awake?" a boy sat down poking me in the shoulder. My eyes opened and I saw the redhead was back, but he was wearing a different shirt. Weird.

"I am now." I muttered as I sat up and adjusted myself so I was sitting on my left foot. "Are you really back so soon?"

"Back so soon…? OH. So he WAS here." His eyes lit up with excitement and he hopped up from his seat. What was he talking about, though?

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" I looked at him begging for an answer; my expression seemed to make him laugh, which frustrated me.

Between chuckles, the redhead let out, "No no no, that wasn't me, that was Fred. I'm," he motioned to himself with a big gesture, "George. We're twins." He continued to laugh some more.

After growing up with an older brother, I naturally assume that what people say isn't the truth. Obviously this boy was just trying to mess with my head because I looked vulnerable, and I wasn't going to take his crap. I've put up with too much over the summer already, being taunted by my brother about how I'm going to be sorted into Hufflepuff. No frigging way was this how I was going to be treated at Hogwarts. I had a new slate and I intended on using it.

"Oh, sure. That wasn't me before, either. That was my twin Albus Dumbledore!" I said and jeered in his face.

His laughter immediately stopped and he became as serious as could be. Yeah, like a ginger could be completely serious. "Honest to Merlin, Fred and I are completely separate people. We're identical twins." He emphasized the identical part, which irked me a little bit, but I let it slide. I could tell that in his eyes he was being completely truthful with me.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but don't let me catch you trying to pull something on me, Red." I don't know where all of my newfound confidence was coming from, but I liked it. I thought I'd throw in something I learned earlier from his brother and wink, which he found slightly shocking.

"I underestimated you, errm, Brown." The word brown was said with sort of a question, showing his lack of a nickname countering Red. I must have caught him off guard with my wink.

I laughed at his attempt at a comeback. "Call me Olivia, George."

He smiled at me and got up to leave. "Time to go find that weasel of a brother I call Fred." As quickly as he arrived, he was gone, and I heard from the bustle of people outside that it was time to get dressed and head off to Hogwarts. I changed into my robe (it happened to be wee bit big on me), grabbed my stuff, and departed from the train. I heard someone calling over the first years, so I sauntered over to where he was. I've heard about him from my brother, his name was Hagrid. He was half giant and totally frightening, but apparently "such a wimp" according to Caden.

After only a second of being on the cold, hard ground, I felt some sort of a pressure on my left shoulder. Turning my head over, I was able to tell that it was one of the twins, but I had no idea which one it was, so I pretended to remember his name. Apparently, though, my loss for words was pretty obvious and my plan was foiled.

"It's Fred, but I can't see how you could possibly forget my lovely face." He struck a pose, but it wasn't rather impressive due to the fact that his elbow was still leaning on my shoulder. While I laughed at him, I heard something counter his actions on my other side.

"I told you I wasn't lying." The other redhead was standing next to me, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. This one must be George. I looked back and forth at both of them. There were a few differences between them. George had these lovely baby blue eyes that I adored, while Fred's eyes were a gorgeous dark blue. Their smiles were slightly different, but I just think that was due to the degree of happiness, perhaps. George had the cuter smile and better eyes. I smiled at him in agreement.

Fred interjected the exchange. "Sorry, Georgie, but we were friends first. Also, I don't mean to brag, but I'm the more attractive twin." His smirk turned into a beam as he stared down his twin brother.

"What does that matter?" I asked, feeling rather out of place. Back home, this never would have happened, I doubt I've ever talked to a boy other than my brother for more than a few sentences, let alone two of them. Yet, there they were, carbon copies of each other on either side of me.

Hagrid's booming voice broke up our conversation and we all immediately directed our attention towards him. "Firs' years, get with a part'ner and we'll paddle across th' lake." That's what they were talking about.

"Dibs." George grabbed my arm and started fast walking over towards a boat and placing me in it. Fred was caught off guard by George's quick actions and was left partnering up with a shy young girl who looked like she would be frightened by her own shadow. Pretty much me two hours ago. I still had no idea why I was so sure of my self and I was so different, but I wasn't going to question it. I was just going to go with it and see where it takes me.

The boat ride over was pleasant, George did most of the work and his eyes sparked in the light of the lantern that I was holding, which I also didn't mind. We talked for a while and shared a bit about our upbringings, nothing too deep. Apparently he had six siblings (including Fred), which was a lot compared to my measly one brother. George's eyes lit up as I talked about Caden, who he has apparently heard of. The words "idol" and "master" were mentioned, but I chose to ignore them.

Before we knew it we were across the lake and entering the doors of the Great Hall.

Time flew as I drifted off into space staring at the enchanted ceiling, and suddenly names were beginning to be called for sorting.

"Weasley, Fred."

The redhead who I didn't share a boat with strutted up to the stage with a confident air and sat down while the tattered hat was placed on his head.

"Another Weasley? Peculiar family. Determination, humor, and heart. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Fred beamed while walking down to the table where he sat next to someone who I presumed was his brother.

"Weasley, George."

He was standing next to me and I gave him a big grin before he took the walk over towards the stool and had the hat put on him.

"Just like your brother, I see. Determination, humor, and bravery. A little bit stubborn, might I add. I know just where to place you. GRYFFINDOR!" Although he didn't look it, I could tell he was a bit worried, but all of that faded away as he skipped towards his twin and they exchanged their secret handshake.

Oh gosh, it was nearing the end of the list and I knew my name was coming up. My palms started to get sweaty as I prayed that the sorting hat wouldn't put me in Hufflepuff like my brother said it would. Was he just saying that or did he really mean it? Ahh, I have no idea. If I go into Hufflepuff, what will become of me? Will I get to ever see my new friends? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

My reverie was broken as my name was called. "Zerrian, Olivia." I nervously walked up to the stool and sat down, pretending that nobody was paying attention to me. Who am I kidding, they all were. I really don't like it when that many people stare at me, it almost never happens. I'm not noticeable.

"Hmm, I don't know about this one. Very loyal," that's a trait of Hufflepuff, oh no. "But it seems as if she could rise to the occasion with proper training. Brilliant, but humble about it." What was it talking about? I'm pretty much the opposite of brilliant. "Better be," moment of truth, what was going to happen? Why was there such a long pause? Were they just going to kick me out of school because I'm not good enough for any of the houses? "GRYFFINDOR!" My heart dropped and I nearly fainted with glee as I joined my new housemates at the Gryffindor table. Please tell me this wasn't a mistake.

**A/N: WOOOH. Please review/comment/etc (: I'm also posting this story on hpff, so if it looks familiar, that's why ;D**


	2. Flint's Sexy Teeth

My heart was racing; my hair was blowing in the wind. I outstretched my arm in an attempt to grab the snitch. Almost there. Just a little bit farther…

And, SMASH.

Wait, smash? I opened my eyes and realized that this wasn't exactly the Quidditch. Professor Snape sauntered over to our table and glowered at us. "Miss Zerrian, do you mind enlightening me on why your vial of Belladonna is splattered across the floor?"

The redhead perked up. "Well, Professor, you see, Olivia was grabbing the vial and suddenly someone confounded her, forcing her to drop it and awake in the state that she currently is in." George turned to me and his baby blue eyes gave me a look telling me to go along with what he was saying. I obliged.

Snape sneered, knowing it was completely false. "Well, Mr. Weasley, you better keep better watch of your potions partner. You never know when she might… slip." He quickly turned and headed off in the direction of a Slytherin so he could praise said student. I mouthed George a thank you and then completed our potion. How I appreciated his help.

I have no idea how I would have gotten through the last few years without him and Fred; they literally have become my saviors. To think, not too long ago, I was just a shy girl sitting on the train to Hogwarts when two gingers interrupted my peaceful ride. From that point on we all bonded, and they began to shift me a bit to their prankster ways, but I was still true to myself. I didn't let the Weasley twins screw me up TOO much. Except for all of those detentions we've shared and the time I got caught trying to sneak into their dorm room for a brilliant prank. Fred and George were the ones who liberated me back in the first few days of our first term at school.

"_BROWN. We're in the same house, congrats!" George said to my left as I sat down after miraculously being sorted into Gryffindor. His light blue eyes were sparkling in the light of the Great Hall._

"_Yeah, you get to see US every day, don't you know!" Fred intervened to my right and winked._

_I breathed a sigh of relief as I sunk into where I was sitting and actually thought about what just happened. I wasn't in Hufflepuff. CADEN WAS WRONG. I WAS A GRYFFINDOR._

"_I'm not a Hufflepuff!" I accidentally let slip almost inaudibly, but a certain ginger picked up on it to my dismay._

_He smiled. "You're not the only one who is surprised, Olivia. I could have sworn you'd be in Slytherin practicing the dark arts." Dark blue laughed, so did Red, and I even started to let out a chuckle shortly after that._

"_Did you have your heart set on being a badger?" Dark blue asked._

"_We can still arrange that, if you'd like." My head whipped to the left._

"_Just tell us, we'll call old Professor Dumbledear." To the right._

"_Or maybe you'd like to go to Durmstrang with your brother. What was his name again? Bradon, Haden?" Red joked, only shortly after discovering this information about me._

_I laughed a little bit at his attempt to butcher Caden's name. "It was Caden, remember? He'd flip if he found out I was a Gryffindor." I pictured the situation quietly to myself and imagined the look on his face. It would be full of shock and enragement. Annoyance and disappointment. Exactly what I needed to see from him with this newfound me._

"_Let's mail him then, Liv. You can borrow our owl." To the right._

"_He may be a bit slow, but the job will still be done." And it was._

I can't even imagine what would have happened if I never mailed Caden, his teasing pretty much stopped after that. Well, it didn't stop; he just left me alone about the whole Hufflepuff ordeal. I was a Gryffindor, and that gained a little bit of respect in his eyes. After everything that happened up til now, our 7th year, it's been pretty crazy. The three of us were basically inseparable, much to many professors dismay. Other than Potions, I was pretty decent in the rest of my N.E.W.T. classes.

Once Snape went into his office to retrieve a new vial for me, I turned to the redhead beside me. Before I could thank him, he blurted out, "Next time I won't be able to cover your arse as easily, so stop daydreaming about Fred or Flint." I glared at George in disgust, I was attracted to neither boy and found the idea of dating them absolutely repulsive. As cute as he was, Fred's eyes were too dark and mysterious for me.

I blushed, nonetheless, and attempted a smile. "You caught me, Red. I can't help but think of how sexy Flint's buck teeth are." He stifled a laugh as our dark professor came back into the room with some sort of a scowl fixated on his face. George's laugh turned into a cough, he disguised it very nicely might I add. Snape glared at us, but then retreated back to his storage facility for Merlin knows what.

"Really, Brown, are we resorting back to those nicknames? I thought they were a bit childish." George said as he pretended to flip his hair back and straighten out his posture.

It was too much for me; I started laughing in the middle of the dungeon. "You only say that because yours sucked royal hippogriff."

"I never! Olivia, I think we should switch partners." He stated as his nose went high into the air and he crossed his shoulders. "I'm not sure if I can work with your sass much longer, you are too much of a sassmaster for me."

I broke. His snob act has killed me ever since we were young, and I just couldn't handle it after everything that's already happened in just this class. I was at the point of hyperventilating when Snape stormed into the room. "Not working, are we, Miss Zerrian? Hopefully you'll work a bit harder in detention tomorrow evening."

Detention? Shit, I promised to help the twins with their Defense Against The Dark Arts papers. "Sir, please don't blame poor Olivia. She's suffering from a laugh attack from all of the chemicals she's been inhaling from spending so much time here for Potions. Her outburst is merely out of control." He turned to me and winked.

Snape did not look enthused. "Covering again for her, Mr. Weasley? I'll oblige for your girlfriend just this once, but let me assure you, if I catch either of you making one more noise other than discussing Potions, you will have detention every single night." And with that he stormed off to his desk and dismissed the class.

We walked out of the classroom with our books in bewilderment. "What the hell? Is Snape on ecstasy?" I asked him as we strolled into the hallway.

"I swear, Fred totally slipped him something during his Potions class. And what was with all of that 'girlfriend' nonsense? He totally did that to piss us off." He had a disgusted look on his face while saying the word girlfriend and thinking of me. Fantastic, fucking asshole.

While thinking of why he would say such a thing, I started to remember what got us into so much trouble. Right. "Well, Georgie, we don't have Quidditch practice this week. He can't interfere, so what's the point of giving us detention, am I right?"

He chuckled, which was a good sign of the topic change. His expression lightened up and the light blue eyes were less cloudy. Before he could say anything, a boy with flaming red hair caught up to us. "Livvy, Gred, my two favs!" The new addition shouted as he greeted us with a big embrace.

I pulled away and gave him a skeptical look. "Finally snog Angelina Johnson, Freddie?" I asked patronizingly while his twin and I were pretending to pucker up. He slapped his brother and pinched my arm to get us to stop, but we were already cracking up.

"Why, did she say anything about wanting to?" Fred asked as he winked at George. Why the unnecessary wink, I have no clue. I gave up wondering about their weird antics back in third year.

George winked back at his ginger twin. "She practically begged me to hook you two up last night."

I vaguely remember getting up in the middle of the night having to go to the bathroom, and couldn't fall back asleep so I was going to go hang out in the common room until I was sleepy. It was a little preoccupied. Which ginger, I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing it was Fred. The girl wasn't really much of a question; I realized Angelina happened to not be in her bed when I crept back to our room.

"Oli, wake up." Fred snapped his fingers in my face when he noticed I was starting to find myself in reverie.

I came back to reality a little shaken. "Shit, sorry. I'm friggin tired."

"Oli, I rather like that nickname. I should start using that more often." Fred said as he put his arm around me while we walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. He looked at me with his midnight blue eyes as a big smirk crept across his face. I couldn't help but grin at how goofy he was.

George protested. "Oli seems a bit to easy and overused. Maybe ickle Ivvie?" He cooed as we sat down in our normal spots near Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee.

Once we were at the table, the conversation literally had no boundaries. Lee had no boundaries; he would go anywhere and everywhere. "Ivvie reminds me of an old lady. How about Via? That's pretty hot, actually. Fuck it, I'm calling you that from now on." His eyes narrowed and he donned a sexy tone. "Via, care to tutor me in Charms?" Automatically, the old me crept out and my cheeks reddened, even though neither of us had any interest in each other. Lee and Alicia were unofficially together and he was totally off limits. I would not deal with the wrath of her.

Fred leaned over and slapped him. "Olive is sexier, you arse. You obviously fail at determining what's hot and what's not. No offense, Alicia." She glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Bloody hell, I think we've got it." Oliver joked from down the table. He generally didn't say much, but I could just eat up that fucking Scottish accent. He's also one of my closest friends, and as much as I totally would snog his brains out, we have an understanding that we're like siblings. Most of the time, at least. Back when I didn't really talk to anyone and was still figuring out that I could grow balls and act like a human being, we were both at the same Christmas party and a mistletoe happened to be right above us. It lasted much longer than it needed to be and it was nice, but we're the only ones who know and it's our unspoken bond that nobody will ever find out. "It might get a little confusing though, it is pretty close to Oliver."

Fred looked disappointed when his new nickname was taken away from him. "You prat, you're right. I'm sticking with Livvy, then." He winked at me and started to chug more pumpkin juice.

"Can't I just have my real name?" I asked, at which everyone sitting with us burst into laughter.

"You know these guys are too sodding lazy to say a whole four syllable name. God damn, it's like it's a workout." Angelina said. She's usually not as quiet as she's normally been, so it's a relief to see her talking. "They usually just yell at me and say 'HEY, YOU' or just grunt to get my attention." More laughter from the group followed, so much that Katie even joined in. She was as shy as I was outside of school, and we were super close. We understood each other really well and could talk about anything and everything. Given, I wasn't as close to her as I was the twins or Oliver, we were pretty damn good friends.

"Ughh, can I borrow your quill for a second?" George shouted out across the table, more laughter ensued. I loved hanging with them, it was such a change from my childhood, all I did was watch the muggle history channel and laugh at how they told me about magic being fake. Angelina threw her quill and him and it landed right in his sandwich, and he did not seem happy about it. You don't mess with gingers and their food.

"Woman, get over here and make me a sammich." George yelled as he stood up from the table.

Fred stood up too, probably in defense of his woman. "Yo, we gots a problem here?" He asked his twin as they were both standing up, me being the only thing between them. I was getting squished.

There was a moment of intense silence as they started into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Fred broke. "Oh man, you are too gorgeous. You remind me so much of some kid I know, his name was Gred, I think."

George mirrored his expression of admiration wonderfully. "Shall we frolic, lovely sir?" And off they skipped towards the Gryffindor common rooms. I ushered Katie over to help me grab their stuff and sprinted off after them, reminding them of everything they had to carry.

"Hey, gingers, get your butts over here." I yelled at them while holding their bags.

Fred turned around. "Looking at our butts, were you, dear?" He asked as he backed up into me so much so that his ass was all up in my business.

I shoved him off of me and laughed. "You're going to have to be a bit nicer if you want your stuff back, Freddie." I dangled his notebook in front of him. He carried it around with him everywhere; I think he used it for school stuff. I honestly had no idea and never really talked to him about it, but maybe I could take a little peek. I brought it down closer to my body and in slow motion pretended to open it. His eyes widened and he ran back towards me, knocking me over until he was lying on top of me on the ground. He took his notebook from my grip and grinned.

"I rather like this position." He winked as he lay completely on top of me in the middle of a hallway, with a bunch of nervous first years walking around to avoid the scene. His breath was close enough to taste, and it was rather minty. Not going to lie, it tasted pretty good.

I shoved him off of me, laughing as he got up and dusted himself off. George quickly came over to me and offered to help me up, which I obviously took advantage of. His hands were soft and warm, something nice as opposed to the cold and clammy hands of his twin that I just had to deal with.

I smiled up at him as he towered over me. I knew I was short, but I really never thought about it until I was directly under a Weasley. "Thanks so much," was all I could mutter as I stared into his baby blue eyes for a bit longer than I should of. He finally broke the gaze that seemed like it was forever by smacking his brother over the head for what he did.

"You prat, you could have hurt her!" He scolded his brother with a stern look on his face. There was something else he was saying, but I couldn't quite tune into what it was.

Fred had a somber expression on his face, and it didn't fit. He had to constantly have a funny look or else it wasn't Fred. I didn't like this one bit. They looked at each other for a while, and then Fred turned to me with that familiar goofy look. "I would never hurt you, would I, Livvy?"

I chuckled and lightly smacked him in the arm. "Of course not, Freddie Weddie." I gave him a patronizing look and trotted off towards where Katie was standing, chuckling quietly to herself.

The twins were still pretty far away, almost out of earshot. "Hmm, I can think of one instance where you would be _hurting_ her, but all for the common good." George whispered to him as they both started laughing. Fred didn't look as happy, and when he saw that we could hear them, he hit his brother over the head. What weird brothers.

"George, where are you going? We still have Charms, dumbass." I held up his Charms book has he skipped over to me and grabbed it from my grip. Katie, George, and I walked off towards class, George with his arm around me. He winked at his brother before he left, who look sorely disappointed. I guess Angelina wasn't walking with him to class today.


	3. Yummy Scottish Accents

A few weeks passed and the leaves were finally changing, leading into my favorite month of the year. October. After doodling the word October into my journal and decorating it with everything Halloween related, I decided it was time to finally get out of the library. The first day of October was one of the most exciting; it was the day of planning. Every single year, the 13 days leading up to Halloween are filled with terror, pranks, and shock. Fred, George, and I got together on the first and discussed what we were going to do for the rest of the month. This year, Oliver was joining us so he could monitor us and make sure we wouldn't get in too much trouble, the first Quidditch match of the year was the day after Halloween. I didn't want my throat cut out for getting us detention so we couldn't play. I was the seeker of the team for the 5th year in a row, while my two gingers were the fantastic beaters. I don't know how they did it, but they've literally never made a mistake during the game. They were godly. I wasn't too bad at what I did myself, but I wasn't going to toot my own horn and grow a big ego that would be crushed during the holidays when I saw my family. Gotta love them.

I stood up to leave the library, a little bit to my dismay. I spend at least an hour in there every week, and I cherish every minute. It's where I sort of revert to my actual self and shut my mouth and study. Not really study, actually, it's more like journaling and doodling. I keep up with my poetry, my short story characters. It's nice to pop in and see how they are doing, I almost forget about it entirely during the craziness of the Hogwarts semester.

I exited the school at a little past one on a Saturday morning and found myself in the autumn air. My lungs deeply inhaled the glorious scents as I trotted over to my favorite tree and plopped down. It was dead silent where I was, which frightened me a little bit, the boys should be here by now. I heard footsteps, so I grabbed my wand at pointed it towards the person walking.

"Oh, Olivia, put that ruddy thing away." The yummy Scottish accent coaxed me into putting my wand back into my pocket. He surveyed the scene. "Where are the gingers?"

"I haven't seen thing one or thing two anywhere, sorry." And with that, he came and sat down next to me and we began talking Quidditch strategies. After a few moments, it got rather quiet again, but it wasn't as awkward. Our joking faces turned into less light hearted expressions, and the air started to thicken.

Oliver turned to me for a second, but was at a loss for words. After a few moments, though, he was able to conjure something up. "What ever happened to us, back in second year?"

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he was referring to, but I refused to let my mind wander over to Christmas Eve. We agreed never to mention it again, so why did he bring it up? Half of me was praying that he was referring to something else.

He nudged my shoulder playfully. "You know precisely what I'm thinking about." We paused in silence again. I turned to him so we were staring into each other's eyes. I never realized how similar our colors were; both of us had a lovely brownish hazel. His had gold flecks in the middle while mine had greenish gold on the outside. Seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Lovely eye color you've got, Liv. Really gorgeous." He looked down as his cheeks lightly flushed.

I smiled at his compliment. Although I hang out with all guys, I don't receive kind words like that very often, they usually regard me as one of them, not a girl. Oliver was starting to act differently; he usually just regarded me as his seeker. I lifted up his chin so he was looking back into my eyes. "As do you, they're practically the same." His grin spread across his face and I could see it in his beautiful eyes.

His smile faded. "Stop avoiding the question." It was my time to tilt my head down; I didn't know what to say. It's just that it's been so long since we discussed it, it was almost as if I'd forgotten. Don't get me wrong, I've always been highly attracted to the keeper, but a certain redhead has been monopolizing most of my time, but I don't mind one bit. Red and I have always been very close.

I stumbled for an answer. "I haven't really thought about it since then, I thought it was a bit off limits." He chuckled hearing my words and I was glad to have the pressure taken off of me if only for a moment.

"Neither have I until the beginning of this term. I don't know what it is, but it keeps clouding my head in the middle of the night. What the hell went wrong?" He looked off into the distance, contemplating what he thought he did to screw things up. Fuck, this was really killing him.

"I don't think it was necessarily anyone's fault," his head snapped back to staring at me, "but just more of a mere lack of knowing what to do. From the both of us." He exhaled a sigh of relief and the air seemed to decrease in weight.

It was silent again, but it was nice. We were both lost in thought and nothing needed to be said. He turned back to me, stared for a moment, and then began to mumble something along the lines of "I regret it…" My heart sank. He regretted kissing me when we were second years? Sodding egotistical holier than thou prat. Next he'll fucking tell me that he regretting putting me on the team as the seeker. I was about to get up to leave the selfish arse by himself, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Great, I had to endure more of this. I glared at him intensely. "Liv, I didn't mean it like that." Then how the hell did he mean it? It bloody well sounded like he was just going to say that I was a mistake and we should be besties. "I meant that I regret letting you get away from me."

Holy shit. Did Oliver bloody Wood just confess his longing for me? Shit shit shit. Where the hell was Katie when I needed her? And in that matter, where the hell were the fucking gingers? I at least needed George around for something like this. I can't imagine having something like this happen without him. Granted, I would always imagine him being the one confessing his love, but whatever. I was still shocked, nonetheless, and it wasn't just in my brain anymore, it was clearly written all over my face. Before I could say my rebuttal (hopefully something rather witty), something stopped me.

Slowly but surely, Oliver grabbed my head in his giant palm and lightly kissed my cheek. He backed away with a small smile on his face, anxiously wondering what I would do next.

I have no idea what was happening or what I was thinking, but I went closer to him, pulled his face towards mine and pressed my lips upon his. It was nice and soft at first, but the tension started to increase as he cupped my face in his hands. My hands instinctively hung themselves around his neck and stayed there. Moments later, Oliver broke the seemingly perfect kiss just so look at me, grinning from ear to ear. His lips resumed their position as they crashed back down onto mine and we stayed that way for what I thought was forever.

I liked it.

Suddenly, after that perfect moment, there was a loud scream. "OLIVER WOOD, YOU FUCKING PRAT."

Red looked as red as he possibly could get. His face was matching his hair.

Shit, what have I done? Screw Oliver and his bloody sexy accent, I've been in love with George since the redhead first popped into my vision as he woke me up on the train first year. Fuck, now he's going to hate me. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Oliver glared at George. "What's the problem, Georgie?"

He was enraged by Oliver's ignorance. "Oh, you bloody well know." And with this he stormed off back to the castle, leaving me speechless.

I really screwed this one up. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I kept seeing George glaring at me in my mind. How could he do this? He was supposed to be my best friend.

Oliver saw that I was crying and wiped some tears from my eyes, but I shoved him away and ran towards the grounds. I didn't care if half the bloody school saw me crying, it didn't matter. For the first time in my life I didn't care if people were watching me or not, I only paid attention to where I was going. Finally, I found myself in my dorm room, sobbing. I just fucking upset my best friend and now he would never talk to me again.

Katie saw that I was crying and ran upstairs to comfort me. She pushed some hair out of my face and handed me a tissue. "Liv, do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly and sat down on her four post bed waiting for my response.

I nodded my head and she climbed over to my bed and put her arm around me.

"G-george saw me k-kissing Oliver."

Her jaw dropped.

"Okay, what? I thought you fancied George…" She had a puzzled look on her face.

I looked up into her dark grey eyes while mine were filling with tears. "I-I do. Oliver just c-caught me off guard with his fucking hot accent." She giggled when I said the last part, which temporarily put a smile on my face.

She stopped laughing and resumed a look of empathy. "You really messed this one up, Olivia. You need to make things right with George."

We sat there crying for what seemed like hours until we both fell asleep and were woken up by Angelina and Alicia prancing into the room.

Angelina looked furious. "What the hell did you do to the twins?" She yelled at me as she came closer to my bed. "George just gave me the look of death and Fred won't even talk to me, they are fucking pissed."

I felt the tears forming again in my eyes when I heard his name, knowing that what I did wasn't just a nightmare I dreamed. Katie looked at me to see my reaction and suddenly retreated back to her bed and bit her lip. She was terribly frightened of Angelina, and I honesty wouldn't blame her. Alicia stood right next to Angelina with her hands on her hips, obviously backing her up. Lee must also be upset with me, damn.

"I don't even know what happened. I was waiting for them to come meet with me down by our tree and only Oliver showed up." Angelina's eyes narrowed at the mention of Oliver. "We just sat there talking about things for awhile and out of nowhere, he kissed me." I had trouble letting the last part out of my mouth for fear of Angelina lunging towards me and casting some kind of awful jinx on me. Surprisingly, she didn't.

"Were there sparks?" She asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"N-no, it didn't really mean anything. It was n-nice, but it wasn't right."

"I'm going to ask again. Were there sparks?" She obviously wasn't satisfied with my answer for some odd reason.

I thought back to the kiss, trying to realize what I felt. There were no butterflies, I didn't feel like my nerves were shocked, nothing. There was nothing. A sigh of relief came over my body. "None."

She was finally convinced. "You're going to stay away from the prat, right?" I'm guessing that by prat she meant Oliver, and honestly, I didn't have much of a choice. I have no idea what I would have said to him if I didn't stay away. Would it be along the lines of 'Oh hey Oliver, I know we snogged and you're in love with me, but I have a thing for some redhead.' Yeah, that would work out wonderfully.

I nodded my head and the two left the room, probably for dinner. I checked the time and it was around 6 o'clock, so Katie and I decided we'd also head to the Great Hall.

"Liv, let me fix your makeup really quickly, go show that boy how cute you are." She winked at I smiled a little bit; I have no freaking clue what I'd do without the girl. She put some eyeliner & mascara on my hazel eyes and we both got up and headed down the stairs to the common room to see Mr. King Prat waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Olivia, there you are. I've been waiting for you. What the hell was that?" He was practically groveling at my feet with that delicious accent, but Katie ushered me away without letting me say anything and he was left there with his mouth wide open. "Olivia, why aren't you answering me?" We walked towards the portrait whole. "God damnit Olivia, why won't you talk to me? Did earlier today mean nothing to you?" Everyone in the common room turned to him, he was screaming at me. Katie and I quickly ran out of the common room and she gave me a huge hug to keep me from tearing up.

Fuck, I'm screwed for the team.

We found ourselves in the Great Hall after a long time of silently walking through Hogwarts. I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

Not one sodding bit.


	4. Red Hair, Blue Eyes, and Obnoxious

Angelina, Alicia, Lee, George, and Fred seemed to be in a heated argument as Katie and I strolled over to the Gryffindor table, and it immediately stopped. Everyone quickly hushed and all stared up at me – a few glares, a few smiles. Dark blue eyes wouldn't look up at me, but his twin forced a smile.

"Liv, can we talk?" Red asked as he grabbed my arm and escorted me out of the Great Hall. I gave Katie a pleading look but she smiled and assured me that it was fine, that Red wasn't going to kill me.

We were standing alone in a secluded hallway and I was staring at the floor, unable to look at his baby blue eyes.

"C'mon, can't you even look at me?" He fake laughed a little bit and the air was thick. I looked up at him to see him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yes, Georgie?" I asked self consciously, afraid of what he was going to say. If he was going to tell me that he hated me and no longer even wanted to see my face near him, I don't know if I could tolerate it. Hell, I don't know if I could even tolerate him telling me I was a good friend. I needed him to yell at me, I deserved it. But I also wanted him to tell me that everything was still going to be okay, and he still loved me. Loved me.

"Liv, Liv, Liv. What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled again and the tension eased up a little bit.

"Jellylegs Jinx?" I asked jokingly, and he pretended to consider it for a moment or two.

Red bit his lip. "You know, that might actually work." Silence. "Angelina told me everything that happened, by the way. I believe you that it was nothing, but Fred is pissed." Why the hell was Fred pissed? Damn, I know him and George are close, but honestly, he shouldn't be pissed that the girl George should be in love with is snogging someone else. He should be happy for his friend. Whatever, screw that.

"I swear to Dumbledore's Socks, it meant nothing." Thankfully, I got a grin. "I guess I thought I liked him, but it just didn't feel right. He wasn't the person I should have been snogging." George's grin turned into a beam.

"Well, then, there's nothing left to be said, is there?" We walked arm in arm back to the Great Hall and sat back in our normal seats, but Fred wasn't next to me, he was gone.

I looked at Katie to try and figure out where he went, but she just shrugged and I decided to forget about it. Everything was back to normal except for the absence of my other ginger, but it was all fine. Oh, and the fact that Oliver was probably bloody pissed at me for blowing him off.

Lee sat there nervously, everyone knew he hated silence. George gave him a nod and Lee seemed to then be at ease. "So, Via, have we decided on an official nickname for you?"

I chuckled. "Not to my knowledge. If anything, it has to be approved by Fred." Lee glanced at George and gave him an uneasy look.

Time for a topic change. "So, Gryffindors, you ready for the Quidditch kickoff party?" Thank you Red, you just saved my life.

Alicia giggled. "Ang and I are planning it, it's going to be a masquerade ball." She looked over at Lee. "Our goal is for it to be formal, so boys have to wear dress robes." Everyone groaned, including me. I was never really a fan of getting dressed up; it always drew attention to me, which I was not a fan of. I preferred to be more in the shadows, remaining unseen while Angelina or Alicia took the spotlight.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to go dress shopping this weekend." Angelina squealed, she was so girly. Despite her factor of intimidation, she was obsessed with gussying up and going out, she did it as much as she possibly could. I rolled my eyes at the thought of putting on a dress in a store. Yuck. I had no idea why Fred fancied her so much; I honestly couldn't stand being with her for more than an hour.

Lee slid closer to Alicia. "I'm excited to see you in a dress." He looked over to me. "Olivia, make sure she picks out something I'd like." And with that he winked at me and they were laughing and cuddling.

"Sorry, Lee, she has to wear clothes." George nearly spit out his pumpkin juice and high-fived me for my attempt at humor that actually went over nicely. I got everyone to laugh a little, it finally seemed right at the table.

Unfortunately, it didn't last. "Oy, Olivia, why the hell are you ignoring me?" His accent wasn't as delicious anymore.

Lee looked up from Angelina. Angelina looked down at her pancakes. Katie dropped her fork. George looked towards me and inched closer, as if he was protecting me.

George looked up at his captain. "Oli is feeling a bit under the weather, Mr. Captain. Try again later?" He grinned his winning smile, but Oliver didn't accept it.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at Red. "Well, tell Olivia, if she doesn't come converse with me, she's off the team." With that, he stalked off towards the common room, almost as if he was telling me to follow him.

I looked up at George who was still holding on to me protectively. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" I bit my lip.

"Olivia, you gotta go talk to him." I looked down. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Don't do anything you'll regret." He was serious this time, and I knew he meant it. I wouldn't screw up my chances with him again; he was honestly all I ever wanted. George was sodding perfect.

I nodded at him and stood up, walking quickly so I could catch up to Oliver. I finally made it to the common room, quickly entered the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

Oliver was sitting with his arms crossed on the couch arguing with Fred about Merlin knows what. Probably Quidditch strategies for the upcoming season. When he saw me enter the common room, Fred looked up and then stormed off to his dorm. I knew he'd secretly be listening to the conversation using his extendable ears, I mean, it's Fred.

Mr. Captain smoothly motioned for me to come sit next to him, so I sat on the opposite edge of the crimson velvet couch, making sure our bodies had no contact. He was blatantly staring at my black v-neck, but I chose to pretend to ignore it and move on with the conversation that might as well be the death of me.

He stared at me, his mouth grasping for words to say. He stuttered for a moment and then found the courage to speak up. "Listen, I don't know what I was thinking. I know you're fragile and this might hurt your feelings, but I don't think we're ready to have a relationship."

I almost burst out laughing. "You think so?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, his eyebrows furrowed over his chocolate brown eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

His face made me burst into a fit of hysterics. I'm not sure why it was so funny to me, but I just couldn't help it. "I was thinking the same thing. No offense, but you know you're not really my type." I had to squeeze out my words between fits of laughter.

He cracked a smile and caught on to my train of thought. "I think I figured out what your type is." He said the word type with great emphasis, which made me blush. What really was my type? Oh. Right. I knew exactly what it was. My face was now bright red and I could feel how warm my cheeks were.

"Tell me what you think it is." I demanded with a grin.

He pretended to ponder what I said. "Hmmm. I think it has to deal with a certain hair and eye color. Maybe a personality as well." I motioned for him to go on. "Red hair, blue eyes, and obnoxious?"

My grin turned into a beam, he was spot on. "Something like that. Are we cool?"

He nodded and we high fived. "Go for that ginger, Olivia." With that, he patted me on the shoulder and I stood up and saw Fred coming down the stairs, grinning. He was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt, my absolute favorite shirt of George's, with faded jeans and his hair was messy. He looked very American, but he could definitely pull it off. Fred looked adorable.

I walked over to him and attempted to rest my arm on his shoulder. "Where have you been all night, Freddie?"

Fred removed my arm and put his around my waist. "Just a… miscommunication. Livviepoo, how about we go on a walk?" His midnight blue eyes looked down at me, as if they were pleading for me to go. I couldn't help myself, the boy was persuasive.

I pretended to give him a disgusted look. "Under one condition. You have to come up with just one nickname for me to use for next week. You can only call me that one name." I tried to give him my best serious look, but after five seconds I burst out giggling. He was too goofy.

Fred bit his lip. "But I have so much fun thinking them up!" He then stomped his foot and whined a little bit.

I grabbed his hand and lead him out through the portrait hole.

We sauntered over towards the seemingly grim hallway that the three of us would constantly hang out in day in and day out. It smelled the same as I always remembered and I absolutely adored it.

"It seems like we haven't talked in forever." I started off, just sitting next to him, leaning against his chest. It was a bit weird without the third part of our group, but I could live without George for a few minutes. I needed to make sure my Fred was okay, I cared for him deeply.

He looked down at me with his navy blue eyes and smiled. "Liv, it's been a day. Can you really not get enough of me?"

I jokingly shoved him and understood that everything was fine. I'm not sure why he was acting so weird earlier, but he seemed to be fine now. Maybe he was stressed out about passing his classes? Yeah, right. "I can't believe we're finally in our seventh year. It's fucking crazy."

"Watch your language, woman. It's not ladylike for you to use those words." His finger scolded me as his words matched his actions.

Giggling, I snuggled closer towards him and began to close my eyes. "Screw you, Freddie. You taught me those words."

He put his arm around me and was lightly stroking my arm. "And I'm damn proud of it. But tell me, what do you know about this Quidditch kickoff party?" I opened my eyes to look up at him and roll them.

"It's fucking formal. That means dresses and dress robes." He groaned. "Oh, and masks."

He made another noise, but it was much higher and more inquisitive. "Masks? How the hell are girls supposed to fawn over me if they can't tell who I am or see my beauty?" He put a false look of hurt on his face.

I laughed and tilted my head so I was looking directly at him. "I think we'll be okay." I patted his cheek and resumed my spot half asleep on his lap. Just like the good old days.

He started to whimper. "Olipop, that's mean."

I mimicked his expression. "Freddipop, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

He grinned. "Only if you tell me how sexy I am."

"Pfft. Any other way?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

His eyebrows furrowed and he faked more tears. "I guess I'll just have to go now…"

Fred pretended to get up in slow motion, waiting for me to stop him. I slapped his hand back down and held it; just like I had to do every single time he did this. "Fred, you are the sexiest person ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts." I said in a mocking tone, hoping he would stop moving so I could get some sleep.

Footsteps were heard and I had to turn my head to see another ginger standing in the doorway. "What the hell, Olivia?" George asked before plopping down right next to the two of us. "I thought I was the sexiest!" He had the same exact pathetic expression that Fred pulled on me earlier, and with his baby blue eyes, I couldn't help myself.

"You're identical twins, dumbass." I replied with a yawn.

George chuckled. "Touché, Oli."

I sighed. "Oh, now you're in on the nicknames as well?" Fred let out a laugh.

"I must say, they are rather amusing." George said with amusement.

I couldn't see it, but I'd bet 20 galleons Fred was grinning. "We are identical twins, Olivia."

On that note, the last thing I can remember before falling asleep was Fred putting his plaid shirt over me as a blanket (thankfully he had something under it) and it went black.

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the feedback and keep it coming - it really helps me get these chapters in faster ;D**

**Alright, what did you think of this one?**

**What kind of dress should Olivia wear to the party?**

**What would you have done if you were in her situation (with Oliver, of course)?**

**answeransweranswer and keep reading (:  
**


	5. Really Early or Rather Late

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE. My computer has been broken so I've had no time to write whatsoever. So, unfortunately, this chapter is a lot of filler, but next one will be much better, I promise. Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews, they absolutely make my day and I love you all 8D**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a pitch-black room with my head rested on one Weasley while the other was lying down next to me. What a funny picture this would be if nobody really knew us. I'm actually shocked Snape hasn't barged into here and demanded that we stop our shagging session. Yuck, that put a really bad image into my head. With that nasty picture clouding my vision, I abruptly sat up, unfortunately waking a ginger.

Dark blue rubbed his eyes. "Mornin, Oli." He said suppressing a yawn.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though it was way too dark for him to see. "Fred, it's the middle of the night. If someone finds us we'll be in so much trouble."

He chuckled as his twin lightly snored to the side. "Don't worry, I could get us out of trouble easily."

Because I'm obviously the most attractive human being in the world, I let out a nice big snort. Thankfully, Red was still sleeping. "Alright, Mr. Detention, what's your plan?"

I looked over to see that he brought his hand to his chest with a sad expression on his face. "No need for mean names! Maybe I won't help you now." His arms were crossed and he turned his head to the side.

I turned around so I was fully facing him and leaned in closely so he could see my face in the poorly lit room. "I'd really appreciate it if you helped me…" I said as I pretended to choke back tears.

Fred immediately grinned and hugged me close to him. "Aww, Oli, you know I can't resist that!" He was nice and warm, probably the reason I fell asleep on him earlier. The scent coming from him was like cinnamon, it smelled delicious.

I smiled. I was victorious. Totally just beat Fred Weasley at his own game. "So, Freddy, have you decided on just one nickname?" I asked casually, praying his response would be yes. I couldn't take all these different names; it was seriously going to drive me crazy.

He paused and seemed to mull over the idea. "Hmm, I'm going to need a few more days for this. Gotta test drive sommore nicknames. What do you think of Ivia?"

The snort returned, but this time, Red was awake to hear it. Damn, I'll just play it off like it was Fred.

He sat up and looked around slowly at first, but then his actions sped up. "What? What the hell? What are we doing here?" His attention turned towards Fred and me. "Woah, what the bloody hell is this?" He was completely bewildered.

For a moment, I had no idea why he was getting so riled up. Fred and I hug all the time, no big deal. Then, I remembered the fact that I'm wearing Fred's shirt and he's kind of in an undershirt. Awkward. Although it was way too dark to see anything, I know for a fact my face was as bright as their hair. He could definitely not catch me like this, that's not okay. Fuck, I'll try and convince him that nothing happened. I mean, nothing did.

I looked up to Fred to see that he was beaming. "Jealous you didn't get a morning hug, eh Gred?"

George chuckled. "To be honest, I just forgot we were down here. What time is it, anyway?" He looked around for a clock but couldn't find one.

I brought up my wrist to check the lime green watch that Caden gave me for my birthday last year and saw that it was 2 in the morning. "It's either really late or rather early, take your pick."

"I'm going to go with early, thank you very much. It gives us the benefit of the doubt with professors or prefects." George said, pondering over his options.

I laughed, he was obviously bamboozling himself. "George. Do you honestly think someone would think you were studying at this time? Hell, if I was them, I'd be checking to see what prank you laid out."

George gasped and covered his mouth. "However could you say that, Olivia?"

"Yeah, Liv, that really hurt us real deep." Dark blue added.

"It's almost as if you hate us!" Red countered.

"George, I reckon she does!"

"Oh, Olivia, what could we have possibly done to make you hate us?" George asked, looking straight into my eyes. Crap, I couldn't handle this at this time. I removed myself from Fred's grip and scooted over to George to give him a hug, but he shoved me off and Fred began to pout.

Fred stuck his nose in the air. "Now, I see how it is. I guess we're not good enough for Oli now that she's snogged the captain."

Alright, he went too far. I was fine with them joking around before, but I honestly thought they were over that! I've told them fifty times that it meant absolutely nothing to me. "Shut up, you two. Both of you are plenty good enough for me!" I could have let them have it, but I really don't want George to think that I'm still in love with Oliver. I'm definitely not, he's like my older brother. That I've snogged. He's like my older brother who I've snogged. Ew, that sounds disgusting.

Fred bit his lip and looked at me with a serious expression. "You promise?" He held out his pinky and I interlocked my pinky with his. We kissed our thumbs and thus the age-old pinky promise was completed.

Somehow, all three of us made it through the week without killing each other (or Oliver). It was officially Saturday and the first Hogsmeade visit of the year! Cue the applause and confetti. Unfortunately, since it was October, the girls were FREAKING OUT about the dance so I was forced to go dress shopping with them instead of going to Zonko's with the gingers. Yay.

I walked towards the exit of the castle in my sky blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans. If they were going to make me try on dresses I was going to dress as unisex as possible.

Angelina came up to me from behind. "Ooooh, Olivia, I'm so excited to see you in a dress and get all girly!" It wasn't that I was terribly tomboy-esque, I was just not girly. At all. I didn't really know what to necessarily classify myself as. A happy medium, perhaps? Whatever it was, it wasn't good enough for Angelina and Alicia.

Alicia ran up to my other side. "You know, I adore this color on you." She pointed to my hoodie. "Maybe a sky blue dress?" She giggled and looked at Angelina, her accomplice.

"Eh, we'll see when we get to Madamoiselle Clarisse's." Her stating that made it just that much more real to me, I somehow got suckered into going to the frilliest dress shop in Hogsmeade. Again, yay.

Thankfully, Katie caught up us. I gave her a look of desperation and she shrugged, we both knew those two were unstoppable once they started. "Mornin, Katie!" They chimed in unison as we trotted through the path. The autumn air was flowing past us and I was inhaling as much of it as I could, I absolutely adored October. It was almost as if it was a perfume, the spices mingling with the scent of freshly fallen leaves, we lightly crunched the leaves while walking over them. Katie nodded back and the rest of the walk was spent with the A's chattering about trims and hems and who knows what, it was all Greek to me. I mean, at home, I spent all my time with Caden arguing about nonsense. Here, I spent all of my time with the twins or Katie, and Katie didn't know much either.

We got to the point where we were halfway to Hogsmeade and the A's were walking a bit faster than us, so we were at least ten to twenty feet behind them. Katie also noticed so she began to talk to me. "So… care to explain anything?" She looked at me with her amber eyes hoping to find an answer.

I bit my lip and turned towards her. "Eh, just fell asleep somewhere else." My talking sped up. "I'm actually really nervous about this dance, because, you know, what if we don't find anything to wear and we have to show up in jeans and then everyone will hate us and then"

"OLIVIA." That was the loudest I've ever heard her voice and it was shocking. "Stop trying to avoid the damn question." Now she was swearing? What the hell got into her?

I gave her my best puzzled expression I could and continued on. "What do you want me to say? That I slept with them? Because that is seriously wrong and DISGUSTING." I made sure to put way too much emphasis on disgusting to attempt to make it believable.

"If disgusting means you're head over heels in love, then yes, it's disgusting." Shoot, I was awful at lying to Katie. "C'mon, you can't expect me not to know that you're completely in love with him."

If my lip wasn't bleeding by now I'd be bloody shocked. "I'm not…" I muttered as I started to shuffle my feet.

I looked up momentarily to see she was rolling her eyes, which was SO un Katie-like. She was usually the kind of person who would be afraid to look at an owl the wrong way, let alone her roommate. "Well, when you're ready to fess up and admit you have feelings for a certain ginger, I'm here for you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She really didn't just say that out loud. "Wait, how do you know which one it is?" Before she could answer my question, someone joined us.

Or should I say some people joined us.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I absolutely hate to miss out on all the gossip."

George pretended to yawn and then put his arm around Katie, just to see how she would react. She shuddered, but didn't move away, she was trying to be outgoing. Good to know she's back to normal. "I think Olivia was just about to proclaim her undying love for us."

Oh shit. My face turned bright red; they totally heard that whole conversation. Well, at least the end of it. Shit shit shit shit shit. How the hell was I going to cover this one up? I can't just say 'OMG HAHAHAH I LOVE YOU, GEORGE' and expect everything to be normal! Fuck, I'm screwed.

Fred stopped walking and turned to look at me. He was uncomfortably close. "Livvy, I'm dying to know. Which one of us do you love?" He gave me a pleading look and attempted to give me a puppy dog face. I could feel my face growing hot but I couldn't help from giggling at him, he looked adorable.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I said in the sweetest voice I could possibly manage. He grinned and waited for me to continue. "I really like…" dramatic pause. "Ronald."

George burst out laughing and Fred fake slapped me on the arm. "I thought we had something special, Liv, and you go around and tell me you love that little prick? We're through." Fred said while stomping off to join his twin, making Katie even more ill at ease if that was possible.

I looked over at Katie and shrugged. "Oh well." I simply said as we all continued to walk, leaving Fred by himself.

He quickly noticed that we weren't stopping to get him so he ran up to where he was and resumed his position next to me. "Totally kidding, we all know I could totally make you fall for me over ickle Ronniekins." He flashed me his devious smile and we then split our ways to go catch up to the girls while they did who knows what in Zonko's with Lee.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Angelina almost screamed as we walked into Madamoiselle Clarisse's. Katie shrunk down a little bit and I just smiled at her.

"We got distracted, that's all."

She huffed and pulled us over towards the dressing rooms. "We already found dresses for you. Katie, Alicia found a gorgeous pink gown for you, I have no doubt you'll love it." Katie grinned and dashed into the dressing room. "Olivia, I had a bit more trouble finding yours, so I have a few different options for you." With that she shoved me behind the curtain leaving me to my fate of two different dresses.

One of them was super fancy; it was all white with a beaded corset and lace up the wazoo. Oh yes, it really screamed me. I had to pull Angelina in with me to help me get it on, but eventually we were done. I honestly wasn't a fan of how it looked on me and she looked rather disappointed, so I shooed her out and attempted to put on the sky blue one that I'm guessing Alicia picked out.

I shortly came out from behind the curtain and they gasped. "Bloody hell, Olivia, you look gorgeous." Katie squeaked.

I grinned and looked over to see Alicia beaming. "I told you it should be sky blue." She stated knowingly towards Angelina.

"Ang, what do you think?" I asked hesitantly as she surveyed my looks.

She grabbed my hand. "Olivia, it's perfect. God damn do I know how to pick them. You will break a lot of hearts at that ball." Alright, that was rather awkward considering the previous conversation I had with Katie and the twins.

To be honest, I kind of agreed with her. I felt like a princess in it. It was a simple sky blue dress that came down to my knees and fit my every curve. Damn, I didn't know I was that little at the waist. It was kind of low cut, but it didn't show too much. Bloody hell, it was perfect.

We all changed and paid for our dresses with the galleons our parents sent us and I finally convinced Angelina to show me hers.

It was gorgeous as well, olive green with rhinestones and a bow. SO Angelina.

"Girl, George will love you in that." Alicia said excitedly.

My smile faded and my eyes narrowed. "Wait, George?"

**A/N: oh snap, a cliffhanger! Again, sorry for the fluff. Please keep up the incredible reviews & thanks so much for the dress suggestions ;D**

**What do you want to see next?**

**What did Alicia mean?**

**GOGOGO ANSWER.**

**Thanks so much for reading 3  
**


	6. update

**THIS STORY IS ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS.**

**LIFE IS REALLY BUSY FOR ME RIGHT NOW SO I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO TIME :(**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING AND I LOVE YOU ALL**


	7. Curtsies & Repressed Memories

**TO EVERYONE THAT READS THIS – I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE HIATUS BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, THIS STORY IS BACK. My health has been insanely terrible over the past six months and it's been pretty much miserable. Another thing – I'm dumb and make a really stupid mistake. The first chapter I wrote a long time before I started the others, and I changed multiple things before I posted it. George has the light blue eyes and Fred has dark blue, I changed it for reasons that shall remain unknown to you for quite some time :P**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter ****J**

I know it sounds a bit melodramatic, but I honestly felt like I was about to rip her pretty little head off. Eh, I do happen to be one for dramatics. While the happy little girls were rejoicing over their wonderful freaking dates, I was left wondering what the hell just happened. What did she mean _George_? Those are _my_ twins. That's _my_ George. Not sure how I did it to this point, but I was able to sit through their perfect world for a few more minutes.

Angelina blushed and looked at the floor. "Oh, it's nothing…" She added as she attempted to shuffle her feet. Oh, bloody hell it was bloody nothing.

Alicia giggled and lightly tapped her. "Stop pretending like it's nothing! You two totally have something special going on." Their stupid smiles became even wider. Before they finished, I grabbed Katie's arm and we stormed out of the shop.

"Where are you guys going?" Alicia asked, not knowing that if I stayed I was going to become rather violent.

Katie muttered something about preparing for a Quidditch match but we all knew it was complete bull. Even though the match was in a few weeks, Oliver had us working hard enough. She looked at me with her pleading eyes saying something along the lines of 'If you're going to punch someone, remember that I'm your friend'. We strolled down the walk back to Hogwarts silently, like we always would if I was upset. As soon as we opened the doors, though, a lovely, and rather unwanted, visitor met us.

"Livlivlivliv, how I've missed you!" the _thing_ chanted as he glided closer to us.

Katie lifted up her hand in a very un-Katie-like way. "Seriously, Peeves, not right now." She was fantastic to me.

Peeves developed a frown and came down to our level. "Is ickle Ivvy sad because her ginger wingers aren't with her?" He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to be sympathetic.

Even though it was his usual shtick, it sent me over the edge. "Shove it, Peeves, just shove it. I'm seriously not in the mood right now so can you just fucking leave me alone?" Katie turned towards me, her blond hair whipping around with her.

"Miss Zerrian, having an off day?" Snape lazily asked as he appeared behind us. That man needs to wear a bell; he's practically a ninja. Peeves scattered off, he knew that once Snape appeared the fun disappeared.

Turning around, I forced a smile and curtsied. "Oh, professor, you just caught me at a bad moment, a little too much butterbeer, I'll watch my intake next time." Katie attempted to suppress a giggle due to the fact that Snape would probably be the shape of her boggart.

He smirked and looked down at me. I wouldn't consider myself the tallest person in the world, but Snape made me feel as though I was Professor Flitwick. He moved a lock of black hair out of his face and remarked, "Funny, because Three Broomsticks just happened to be closed today due to a family outing for Madam Rosmerta. Do you have another excuse or shall we wait here a few more minutes so you can think of a better one?"

Any other moment I would have just walked away, but I couldn't handle it right now. My blood was beginning to boil and I could feel my face turning bright red, but not because I was embarrassed. "Listen, sir, I've just been having a really awful day and I just want to go to my dormitory and sleep. Is that so much to ask for?"

Judging by the expression on his face, it was. "I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to me like that, Miss Zerrian, it could be seen as rude. Because I'm feeling rather generous today, I won't take any points, but you should be on your best behavior the next time we have one of our little chats or you won't want to know the consequences. Good day, Miss Bell." And with that, he strutted off towards the dungeons as quickly as he came.

I turned to Katie who looked like she was about to shit her pants from fear. "You alright?" She nodded even though she wasn't. We trudged off towards the Gryffindor common room as though we were walking off to our doom.

When the other girls came in later that night, I just _happened_ to be asleep or doing homework. Same with when we got ready in the morning. And meals. And pretty much everything for the next week was like that, even though my relationships with everyone else stayed the same. I decided to block the incident from my memory and pretend that they get the twins mixed up. They must get them mixed up.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, the twins and I walked out discussing the differences between nonverbal spells and quiet spells.

"You're completely irrational, Olivia. Quiet spells are always the best because while the other person is attempting to figure out what you just said, they're forgetting to block it, duh." George stated in a nonchalant way while flicking back hair that didn't exist and popping the color of his white shirt while fixing his Gryffindor tie.

My blood was boiling, but in the good way. "Just shut up, George, you're being completely idiotic. Nonverbal spells are always silent, you never know what's coming." I tossed back my existent hair and took off my robe. It's not that it was unbearably hot; my point was to piss them off by reminding them that I'm a girl. Sometimes I feel like they forget.

Fred stepped in front of both of us, holding up his hands attempting to calm us down. If there is one thing that he was forgetting, it's that you can't stop us once we've started. "Girls, girls, no need to fight. You're both wrong." He flashed us a grin, turned around, and resumed walking.

George's ears turned bright red and almost blended in with his hair. "Before I go on correcting anything else that you just said, how could we both be wrong?" He cocked his head to the side, letting the little bit of sunshine let in from the windows brighten his baby blue eyes.

Still grinning, Fred turned to me and answered. "Obviously shouting spells is the best way to go about things, it gets your anger out. And by your anger, I mean Olivia's." He patted my cheek and sped up so I wouldn't catch him.

Instead of defending my honor like a good friend would, George began to laugh. "He's completely right, you know. You're just an angry person."

Stomping my foot, I began to feel my blood boil. Again. "I am not an angry person!" I shouted a bit too loud, and the second year Hufflepuffs turned around with frightened looks before scurrying into a different hall. Seeing their reactions, I immediately calmed down and buried my head in George's side.

He patted my head while giggling. "You're right. I'm Head Boy." Instead of sticking around to hear my heated retort, he jogged off the opposite way that we were heading.

I moved so I was facing him. "Where the bloody hell are you going?"

He shrugged. "Detention with Sev. He caught me wandering around after hours. I tried to tell him it was because I wanted him to tuck me in but he just wouldn't accept it."

"Congratulations, you're even more of an idiot than I though!" I bellowed after him while he saluted me. I turned back to the other ginger. We both looked at each other with a confused expression but continued along our way to the tree. Apparently it was more enjoyable to throw leaves at me than to crunch them, so Fred definitely enjoyed himself.

Far off in the distance, I could smell Hagrid making some pumpkin tea. His pumpkin tea was probably the only thing he made that I approved of, so the scent put butterflies in my stomach. Fred stopped walking as we came outside into the bright afternoon with maybe one or two clouds in the sky. "Angelina has been wondering what's wrong with you, by the way. What in Merlin's name happened that you're avoiding them like the draconic plague?"

Refusing to face him, I focused my attention on a nearby rock while fidgeting with my skirt. I adjusted the way I was holding my robe in an attempt to prolong my answer. "We just got into a little bit of an argument."

He came closer. "That's not exactly what she told me. She said that she tried on her dress and then you flipped out, dragging poor, quiet Katie out of the store."

I looked at him and faked a smile. "I totally forgot that I was going to practice this new technique I had with Katie and we immediately had to go to the pitch?" Instead of sounding confident like I had hoped, it came out as a question.

"Mhhmm, I bet. You know you can tell me anything, Liv. What's bothering you?" He grabbed my arm, and for one of the first times ever, looked into my eyes with a sincere expression in his dark blue ones. Fred and I didn't have many of these "serious" moments, so I knew he truly meant it.

I looked back at the grey rock and began to memorize the pattern of the bumps. "I dunno. Can we please talk about something else before I make an arse out of myself?" I attempted to form a puppy dog face.

"Of course." Awkward pause. "You know you already made one of yourself just by doing that bloody mental thing with your face just now?" I hit his arm and ran off towards the tree, waiting for him to catch up to me.

He arrived seconds later, sat down, and breathed in deeply. "You didn't have to take that so seriously, damn."

Goal accomplished, I pissed Fred off. With a fresh victory, I moved towards him and just leaned my head on his shoulder like we always do. He wrapped his arm around me and we were completely content. "So, Fred, what are you thinking?"

He chuckled and leaned back. "Well, for starters, I'm thinking about what Snape is making George do. I mean, he obviously has a bit of a thing for us redheads. Also, I'm wondering what we're having for dinner tonight because I'm starving. Oh, and I'm just thinking about the stupid dance that Angelina and Alicia practically forced on everyone. It's such a stupid idea, I'm going to hate it, girls are going to be forcing themselves on me all bloody night, the food will probably suck, and worst of all, nobody will be able to see how fucking gorgeous I am!" If you doubted it for a moment, all of this was said in one breath.

I patted his leg in an effort to calm him. "Calm down, it'll be fine. You don't have to wear a dress." To add more of an effect, I shuddered. As much as I loved my dress, wearing them in public is just awkward for me. Nobody ever thinks of it as average if I wear one because they think of me as such a tomboy. I'm not, though, I'm just tough and hang with the boys. Mainly the hanging with the boys part.

He smirked and looked at me. "Will I like said dress? I've yet to see you completely dolled up, and to be honest, I'm excited. Be still my heart." The prat pretended to faint and then started to stare off into the distance dreamily. How fucking charming, Fred, how charming.

"Now that you've put it that way, I think sweatpants would be a more suitable option."

The loudest bloody gasp I've ever bloody heard came out of his bloody mouth. "No no no, missy, you have to. I bet you'll look very pretty." If I didn't know him better, I'd actually think he was serious.

"Ha ha ha, Fred, like you'd care."

"Why wouldn't I?" The blue eyes were serious. Twice in one day honestly had to be a record.

I pretended to think. "What about all of those girls throwing themselves at you?"

He smiled. "Jealous, aren't we?"

I snorted and turned away. "As if. What about your main squeeze?" That ought to shut him up.

"Let's just say it's not what you think." He stared at the only cloud in the sky.

Now I was getting confused. First Angelina and Alicia talk about George, now Fred is getting all cryptic? Has everyone gone fucking insane? "Pray tell, Fred, what is it then? Have you given up on her already?"

Expressionless, he still gazed at the puffy cloud. "I did some thinking, and she's really not my type."

Snorting, I sat up a little bit. I really need to get that checked out, though, I snort way too much and it's insanely unattractive. "How is that possible? Girl is your type."

He seemed hurt, which made me feel kind of bad. "You underestimate me. Trust me, you have _no_ idea."

**Again, thank you so much to everyone who still read this and stayed loyal, I really appreciate your understanding!**


End file.
